hirod51sfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a '''timeline '''chronicling major events in both THETHOMAS4's Series and HIROD51's Series. 1806 *Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail built. 1810 *Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail is closed. 1853 *The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built 1864 *Skarloey is built. *Talyllyn is built. 1865 *Skarloey arrives on Sodor. 1866 *Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. *Dolgoch is built. *Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability, and has a cab installed. 1870 *The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. 1875 *Stepney is built. 1879 *Duke is built and shipped to Sodor. *Smudger is built and arrives on Sodor. *The Mines Engine is built and arrives on Sodor. *Jim is built and arrives on Sodor. *Jerry is built and arrives on Sodor. *Albert is built and arrives on Sodor. *Tim is built and arrives on Sodor. *Bertram is built and arrives on Sodor (THETHOMAS4's Series). *Proteus is built and arrives on Sodor (THETHOMAS4's Series). 1880 *The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. *Sir Topham Hatt I is born. 1883 *The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. 1888 *The Cronk-Thorkell Light Railway is built. 1896 *Godred arrives on Sodor. *Ernest arrives on Sodor. *Culdee arrives on Sodor. *Shane Dooiney arrives on Sodor. 1897 *Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. *Wilfred arrives on Sodor. 1900 *The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. *Godred is scrapped after a fall. 1901 *The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened following the events of Godred's death. 1903 *City of Truro is built. *The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway is opened. 1904 *City Of Truro becomes the first engine to reach 100mph. 1908 *The Cronk-Thorkell Light Railway is closed. 1910 *The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway is closed. 1911 *The Reverend W. Awdry is born. *Hiro arrives on Sodor. 1912 *Stepney is rebuilt. 1914 *The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth and Suddery railways. *Sir Topham Hatt II is born. 1915 *Thomas arrives on Sodor. *Edward arrives on Sodor. *The Ballahoo tunnel is built. *The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. *The bridge over the Walney Channel is built. 1916 *The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh Branch is built. 1917 *The Peel Godred Electric engines arrive on Sodor. 1921 *Edward is rebuilt. 1922 *Gordon arrives on Sodor. *Henry arrives on Sodor. *Eagle arrives on Sodor. *98462 and 87546 arrive on Sodor and are quickly sent packing. *A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. 1923 *James arrives on Sodor, and is overhauled. *Flying Scotsman is built. 1924 *The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. 1936 *Green Arrow is built. *Smudger is turned into a generator. 1939 *Gordon is rebuilt. 1940 *Christopher Awdry is born. 1941 *Sir Stephen Topham Hatt III is born. 1943 *Bridget Amanda Hatt is born. *Stanley arrives on Sodor and is turned into a generator alongside Smudger. *Freddie arrives on Sodor. 1945 *Falcon and Stuart arrive on Sodor. 1947 *The Mid Sodor Railway is closed. *Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. *Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. *Thomas is given his own branch line. 1948 *The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of Brittish Railways". 1949 *Bertie arrives on Sodor. *Terence arrives on Sodor. *Henery, Gordon and James go on strike. *Percy arrives on Sodor. 1950 *Henry is overhauled. *Rheneas is overhauled. *Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. *Skarloey is overhauled. *Cora is purchased for the Skarloey Railway. *Henry is rebuilt into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash. 1951 *Toby's Tramway closes down. *Toby arrives on Sodor. *Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed Pweter Sam and Sir Handel repectively. 1952 *Trevor is sent to be scrapped. *Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor. 1953 *Trevor is purchased by the Vicar. *Edward is overhauled. 1955 *Duck arrives on Sodor. *Mark V arrives on Sodor. *Gertrude and Millicent arrive on Sodor. 1956 *Sir Topham Hatt I dies. 1957 *City of Truro visits Sodor. *Diesel visits Sodor. *Ada, Jane and Mabel arrive on Sodor. 1958 *Rusty arrives on Sodor. *Duncan arrives on Sodor. *Skarloey returns from being mended. *BBC producers make a documentary about the Skarloey Railway. 1959 *Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. *The Spiteful Brakevan is crushed by Douglas. 1961 *Daisy arrives on Sodor. *The Peel Godred EMUs arrive on Sodor. 1962 *Mavis arrives on Sodor. *Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. *Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. *Alaric arrives on Sodor. *Eric arrives on Sodor. 1963 *Stepney visits Sodor. *The Diesel visits Sodor. 1964 *Duck is given the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh Branch Line. *Culdee returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. *Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick" 1965 *Sir Bertram Topham Hatt IIII is born. *Shane Dooiney returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. *The one-hundredth anniversary of the Skarloey Railway is celebrated. *BoCo arrives on Sodor. 1966 *Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. 1967 *Bert, Rex and Mike arrive on Sodor to service the Arlesdale Railway. *The Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston visit Sodor. 1968 *7101 and 199 arrive on Sodor. *Flying Scotsman visits Sodor. *199 is sent away. *7101 is renamed "Bear" and renumbered "D3". *Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. *S.C. Ruffey is scrapped. 1969 *Bulgy arrives on Sodor. *S.C. Ruffey is rebuilt. *Duke is discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. *Frank arrives on Sodor. 1976 *Jock is built. *Bert is rebuilt with a larger boiler. *Elizabeth arrives on Sodor. 1980 *Thomas is overhauled. 1983 *Old Stuck-Up visits Sodor. *Duke is fully restored. *Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. 1984 *Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. 1985 *Blister I and Blister II arrive on Sodor. *Den and Dart arrive on Sodor. *The Vicarstown Works are established. 1986 *Sir Handel is rebuilt. *The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. *The Sigrid of Arlesdale arrives on Sodor. *Millie arrives on Sodor. 1987 *Mavis is involved with a collision with a lorry. *Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground on a beach. 1990 *After Privitisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. *Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. *Frank is re-engined. 1993 *Henry is overhauled. 1994 *Wilbert visits Sodor. *Barry arrives on Sodor and rescues James from falling off the Viaduct (THETHOMAS4's Series) 1995 *The golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. 1996 *Ivo Hugh is built. *The Vicarstown Works are closed. 1997 *Fred arrives on Sodor. *The Ministry of Defence Engine is purchased by the Skarloey Railway. *The Reverend W. Awdry dies. *Sir Topham Hatt II dies. *Kelly arrives on Sodor. 1998 *Cranky arrives on Sodor. *Three Lorries visit Sodor on trial and are soon sent packing. *Kirk Ronan station is built. *George is sent to the timber mill. *Maithwaite Station is opened. *The lead mines are closed. *Derek arrives on Sodor. *Butch arrives on Sodor. *Thomas' Branch Line is extended to Ulfstead. *The Sodor Ironworks are established at Ffarquhar. *'Arry and Bert arrive on Sodor. *A line from Arlesburgh to Arlesdale mines are discovered and reopened as part of Duck's Branch Line. *The tunnel to Misty Island is discovered and boarded up (THETHOMAS4's Series). *Oliver discovers a track to Cas-Ny-Harwin. *The Ministry of Defence moves their operations to the coast of Crovan's Gate. *The Blue Mountain Quarry is established where the Ministry of Defence complex formally was (THETHOMAS4's Series) *Merrick arrives on Sodor. *Owen is built at the Blue Mountain Quarry. 2000 *Diesel 10 arrives on Sodor and causes mischief while Sir Topham Hatt is away. *Isobella arrives on Sodor. *Max and Monty arrive on Sodor. *Oliver (excavator) arrives on Sodor. *Byron arrives on Sodor. *Ned arrives on Sodor. 2002 *Salty arrives on Sodor. *Harvey arrives on Sodor. *Cranky is moved to Brendam Docks from Knapford Harbor. *Elizabeth is found and restored. *Alfie arrives on Sodor. *The Sodor Construction Company is established. *Jack arrives on Sodor. *Diesel is purchased by the North Western Railway. *'Arry and Bert are under a "shared ownership" contract between the Sodor Ironworks and the North Western Railway. *An extension of the Skarloey Railway is to be closed, but is restored instead. *Kellstorpe Road is closed. 2003 *Emily arrives on Sodor. *Thomas' Branch Line is extended up Ulfstead Mountain to Hill Farm. *Fergus arrives on Sodor and is purchased by the Cement Works after an accident at the China Clay Quarry. *Arthur arrives on Sodor and is given the Kirk Ronan Branch Line. *Murdoch arrives on Sodor. *Bulgy temporarily returns to service but is soon turned into a mobile vegitable stand. *The Skarloey Railway is extended to Shen Ven mountain. *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford visit Sodor. 2004 *Kellsthorpe is opened. *The Maron-Arlesburgh Branch Line is built. *Victor and Luke arrive on Sodor. 2005 *Molly arrives on Sodor. *Mr. Peter Sam steps down as Skarloey Railway controller. *Mr. Percival becomes the new Thin Controller. *Mighty Mac arrives on Sodor. *Neville arrives on Sodor. *Dennis arrives on Sodor. *Standard Gauge lines to the Skarloey Railway Wharf and Blue Mountain Quarry are built. 2006 *Sir Handel returns to service after 6 years of working on the Talyllyn Railway. *The Sodor Airport is built. *Jeremy is built at the Sodor Airport. *Freddie is restored and purchased by the Skarloey Railway. *Rocky arrives on Sodor. *Rosie arrives on Sodor and is repainted purple after saving Thomas from a landslide. *A Museum is opened at Haultraugh. *A Rubbish dump is opened near Tidmouth. 2007 *Whiff arrives on Sodor to work at the Rubbish Dump. *Hector arrives on Sodor. *Billy arrives on Sodor. *Madge is purchased by the Skarloey Railway. *Great Waterton is re-discovered North-East of Ulfstead and is restored. *Stanley arrives on Sodor. 2008 *Hank arrives on Sodor and is regauged. *Hank is overhauled. *Part of the plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail is rediscovered and partially restored. *Colin arrives on Sodor. *Flora arrives on Sodor to run the now restored plateway running from Balladwail to Great Waterton. 2009 *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford move to Sodor. *Spencer arrives on Sodor. *The Crovan's Gate Works are rebranded the "Sodor Steamworks". *Kevin arrives on Sodor. *Hiro is rediscovered. *Charlie arrives on Sodor. *Hiro is sent back to Japan. 2010 *The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre is built. *Thomas gets lost at sea and gets stranded on Misty Island. *The Misty Island Tunnel is restored. *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand are restored and become a part of the North Western Railway. *Scruff arrives on Sodor to work with Whiff at the rubbish dump. *Paxton arrives on Sodor. *Norman arrives on Sodor. *Sidney arrives on Sodor. 2011 *Sidney is taken out of service. *Belle arrives on Sodor. *Flynn arrives on Sodor. *The Vicarstown Works are restored and reopened. *Thomas defyes the laws of physics by lighting his firebox on fire. 2012 *Winston arrives on Sodor. *Stafford arrives on Sodor. *Thomas and Percy are sent to London for a Day out with Thomas event (THETHOMAS4's Series). *Grace arrives on Sodor (THETHOMAS4's Series). *Vegard arrives on Sodor(THETHOMAS4's Series). *Bill and Ben are rebuilt with taller cabs and red wheels. *Timothy arrives on Sodor. 2013 *Jack is overhauled. *The Sodor Construction company goes bankrupt (THETHOMAS4's Series). *Sir Robert Norramby returns to Sodor to restore Ulfstead Castle. *Stephen arrives on Sodor. *The Ulfstead Express Line in built from Ulfstead to Kildane (THETHOMAS4's Series). *The Standard Gauge Mountain Railway is restored and reopened from Cronk to Ramsey. (THETHOMAS4's Series). *Porter arrives on Sodor. 2014 *Simon arrives on Sodor (THETHOMAS4's Series). *Macy arrives on Sodor (THETHOMAS4's Series). *Jeffery arrives on Sodor (THETHOMAS4's Series). *Jill arrives on Sodor (THETHOMAS4's Series). *The Crosby Narrow Gauge Railway is built (THETHOMAS4's Series). *The Crosby Narrow Gauge Railway is opened (THETHOMAS4's Series). *The Harwick Broad Gauge Railway is built (THETHOMAS4's Series). *The Harwick Broad Gauge Railway is opened (THETHOMAS4's Series). *Corey arrives on Sodor (THETHOMAS4's Series).